Peanut Butter
by foscari
Summary: Hitsugaya has come to know his newest love. Peanut butter. One shot.


**Title: Peanut Butter  
Rating: K+  
Category: General/Humour  
Warning: Spoilers for Chapter 195 onwards of the manga, some OOC-ness, un-betaed  
Feedback: Constructive criticism.  
Summary: Hitsugaya has come to love two things in the living world, juice pack and peanut butter. One shot.  
Disclaimer: Bleach, characters and places are copyright to Kubo Tite. I don't own any of them.  
AN: This is just so not funny and very lame. Kill me now. XD**

* * *

Being in Soul Society was so different from being in the living world. For one thing, he didn't have to deal with the talking down by his supposed classmates just because he was... _pint-sized_ compared to them, as one of them has so eloquently put it and received a bruised shin. Back in Soul Society, he had commanded the highest respect from everyone. Here, he was treated as a little kid. Which annoyed him to no end. He was so much more intelligent than all of them, damn it and he was being treated like a five year old child!

There were some things Soul Society didn't have, though. One was the juice box which he figured out how to use it after discreetly watching how Kurosaki took a drink from it by poking that sharp, plastic thing into the grey cover over the hole in the box, unlike the idiots Ikkaku and Abarai who spend hours trying to figure how to work the thing (Ikkaku had spend the good hour chasing Kurosaki around with it, demanding to show it to him or else). The drink inside tasted far more wonderful than the tea or water he had. It was sweet. Such wonders in such a small package. He had made a mental note to remind Matsumoto to bring back some to Soul Society when he returned.

The second thing was the peanut butter.

He had been puzzled as to how can one made peanuts into butter or vice versa and why is content of the jar brown and sticky instead of looking more like peanuts or even butter. He had seen Inoue stuck a small knife into a jar of something red once – strawberry jam, she'd told him – and spread it over the piece of bread before eating it. So, he had assumed that eating peanut butter was the same was eating the strawberry jam. Now that he thought about it, Kurosaki's name is said exactly like strawberry. Mentioning it to him was out of the question, unless you want the black eye to go with it.

When he had mentioned it (the peanut butter) to Rukia, she had immediately latched onto his arm, pulled him back to the Kurosaki house and set the jar down before him with a flourish. He had stuck the spoon he had been given by a beaming Rukia and stare at the brown goop on it with some trepidation, and Kurosaki told him belligerently to either eat it or put it back. He ignored the other youth, tentatively sticking it into his mouth and tasting it. It was... sticky (it stuck to the roof of his mouth), it tasted all right and he liked it. He finished off half of the jar, somehow or other managed to get peanut butter over his face and fingers, making them sticky and leaving sticky prints on the jar and tabletop. For once, he was behaving like how a child his age would (in human years, not Shinigami years, and not that he would ever, ever admit he was a child, he'd slit his own throat before he did). Getting messy and sticky and not worrying about the mess he was making for once in his entire life. If Matsumoto could see him now, she'd probably drop off in a faint.

Rukia had been delighted that he had come to appreciate human food, _sparkling_ at him and telling him the wonders of ice cream (ice he knew, cream he wasn't sure), chocolate (whatever that is) and blah, blah, blah while Kurosaki only looked annoyed at the sticky hand prints on the table top left by him. The orange-haired substitute Shinigami grumbled loudly about kids and their messes which he ignored while wiping off the mess with a sponge while Hitsugaya sat content in the chair, licking his spoon clean, a blissful smile on his face.

Yes, the living world is much, much different than Soul Society.

After all, they have his newest love.

Owari.


End file.
